Sonadow  something more
by digiwitch555
Summary: Movie night! but a storm is brewing, and only shadow can make it, what will happen when two hedgehogs are left alone with a tearjerker? only time will tell. One-shot, I won't continue.


Planet Mobius has been at war with Doctor Eggman for many years now, and during that time many friendships and rivalries have been created. An example of such is the relationship between Sonic and Shadow, these two hedgehogs started off as rivals but since have combined their skills to save the world and have become close friends.

So much so that our story begins one stormy night in the Green Hill Zone, where we join Sonic and Shadow alone in the control centre about to watch the movie that Sonic had rented from the video store.

The original plan had been to watch the movie with everyone, not just Shadow, but Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rouge and Knuckles, but for many various reasons Shadow was the only one who had been able to make it.

For Tails, the storm had proven to dangerous for him to fly the Tornado from Windy Valley and since there were no trains running from the Mystic Ruins that night, Tails had to sit out. Amy on the other hand had been determined to make it to Sonic's even if meant battling her way through a thunder storm, however unfortunately for her, a fallen tree, struck down by lightning, was completely blocking any access in and out of Station Square so she reluctantly had had to stay at home as well. For Cream and Cheese however the reason had been simple, they were all meeting up at Sonic's at 10 o'clock and for Vanilla, that was too late for her "little baby", so Cream had had to make her excuses early on. Rouge had been sent on a last minute mission by G.U.N and Knuckles was stranded on Angel Island due to the rain. Shadow technically should have been stranded also, but thanks to him still possessing a fake chaos emerald from the time they battled the Meterex, he was able to Chaos Control his way to the Control Centre safely, of course this meant he was now stranded until the next day, but he didn't care. One night alone with Sonic was a small price to pay, in fact, he was looking forward to it.

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer," Sonic said glancing at the clock that now read 10:30.

"Forget it Sonic, no one else is coming" Shadow said turning his gaze from the window he had been staring out of for the past 15 minutes.

"Maybe, but..."

"I say we just start the movie and forget about them." Shadow said fixing his stare to the now worried blue hedgehog.

"But what do I do with all this food?" Sonic asked gesturing towards the table piled sky high with crisps and the like. "It's far too much for me, and you don't even eat."

Shadow smirked "That's what you're worried about? Sonic, it's junk, it'll keep now put that movie on."

"Well... OK Shadow, just don't kill me about our media choice tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Sonic answered over his shoulder as he crawled across the floor to put the disc in his player.

Shadow stared at the blue hedgehog as he bent forwards and found himself admiring Sonic's but, he had never noticed before but the azure hedgehog really did have a cute one, it was perfectly shaped, not too small and not too big, with a cute little dimple under his tail, and those legs...

"Shadow? What's wrong?"

Shadow quickly brought his eyes forward and was met by the puzzled emerald stare of Sonic, Shadow could lose himself in those eyes... but now was not the time, not yet anyway, he had to think of an answer. "Uhh," Shadow exclaimed as he thought "Nothing Sonic, I was... I was... just wondering what film you had picked out.

"Oh, well..." Sonic bit his lip and Shadow had surpass an immense temptation to yell "HOT!" at the top of his voice,

"Well what?"

"Well, you see," Sonic blushed causing the same reaction in Shadow as before, "It was originally planned that everyone would come over right? So I picked a film that the girls would like."

"Which is...?"

"Marley and Me."

"Marley and Me? Isn't that the film about the dog that..." Shadow couldn't bring himself to say the word, not after Maria..., but Sonic obviously took it as something else because he carried on like before, as if he hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah, it is, it's supposed to be a real tear-jerker, I thought it would help Tails and Knuckles finally make a move on Cream and Rouge, but now..."

This gave Shadow an idea, and suddenly, all he wanted to do was watch that film. "Never mind Sonic," he said "You've paid for that film, so we might as well watch it, press play."

"Ok Shad," Sonic said hitting the remote, "here we go." And with that (to Shadow's immense pleasure) the opening credits started and Sonic sat down, right beside Shadow.

As the movie progressed, Shadow couldn't see what was so sad about the film, from what he could see, it was just your average chick-flick, just with a bit of extra dogginess thrown in. But Sonic seemed to be enjoying it and because of that so was he. Every time he saw Sonic laugh Shadow smiled, he didn't know what it was, but there was something about Sonic that he couldn't help but like, even if he did drive him up the wall on times, but then the smile on Sonic's face became worried and Shadow turned his attention back to the scene unfolding on screen. The dog was ill and it didn't look like there was much hope of it getting any better either, Shadow felt a pang as he remembered his friend Maria and how there was no hope of her getting better. But he soon snapped out of it when he saw the tears rolling down Sonic's face into his lap.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked as the credits began to roll.

"mmm?" sonic mumbled not meeting Shadow's gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shadow it's nothing, it's just... so sad" and with that, Sonic broke down again, tears fell down onto his lap soaking his gloves.

Shadow looked down at the hedgehog silently weeping and decided that now was the time he had been waiting for all night, sighing at the hedgehog's sensitivity he slowly moved his arm around Sonic's shoulders and pulled the azure hedgehog close to his chest feeling his warmth. Sonic gasped as Shadow drew him in, he hadn't been expecting it, but it felt nice, he felt right just sitting there, feeling the warmth of Shadow's fur and the movement of his chest as he breathed in and out. But before he could really relax, Shadow tilted his head back, and Sonic stared in Shadow's ruby eyes.

Shadow tilted Sonic's head back and wiped the single tear still remaining on Sonic's cheek. "Come on silly" Shadow spoke softly gazing into his eyes, and that was the last thing they said for the next 10 minutes. They sat in that same spot for all of that time. The menu music played, but they didn't hear it. They just looked into each others eyes, emerald into ruby, ruby into emerald and it seemed like there was no one else in the world. The storm raged outside and the rain came down in sheets, but it didn't matter and Sonic didn't even think about the certain pink hedgehog, devastated at being stranded at home tonight. To him, there was only Shadow.

Sonic wasn't sure what happened next, and neither was Shadow but all of a sudden Shadow was leaning towards Sonic and he was doing the same. Their lips met and everything seemed to stop, the thunder silenced and the lightning no longer flashed and the two heroes of Mobius forgot everything that they had to worry about even Eggman seemed like a distant memory to Sonic. For those four minutes, it was like a dream come true, even if the dream had only been realised when it started. But then the two broke apart gasping for breath.

"You know," Shadow panted, "I didn't tell you but, the emerald I used to get here was a fake, so I'm stranded here till the storm passes."

"Well, I don't think I have any spare beds..." Sonic said, but what they both thought was "Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Planet Mobius has been at war with Doctor Eggman for many years now, and during that time many friendships and rivalries have been created. An example of such is the relationship between Sonic and Shadow, these two hedgehogs started off as rivals but since have combined their skills to save the world and have become close friends and now, they have become something more...

Fin


End file.
